Der Schokoladenfrosch
by 4ueyesonly
Summary: Severus Snape ist auf der Flucht, als ein Schokoladenfrosch damit beginnt ihm überallhin zu folgen. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung von Ziasudras Chokolade Frog.


Der Schokoladenfrosch

Autor: ziasudra/ Übersetzer: 4ueyesonly

Die Geschichte stammt im Original von Ziasudra und heißt „Chocolade Frog". Ich mochte die kleine Story sofort und habe gefragt, ob ich sie ins deutsche übersetzen darf. Erfreulicherweise habe ich die Erlaubnis vom Autor bekommen. Hier ist also die Geschichte.

The Story comes in the original from Ziasudra and calls "Chocoladefrog". I liked the small story immediately and have asked whether I may translate them in german. Fortunately, I have got the permission from the writer. Here is the Story.

Have fun

4ueyesonly

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Schokoladenfrosch

Der Rückzug ins Muggle London, schnitt ihn von allen magischen Dingen ab und verhinderte aber auch dringend benötigte Informationen aus der Zaubererwelt. Die ihn im Augenblick wegen des Todes von Dumbledore am jagen war.

Zusammengesunken auf einer Couch mit scheußlichen Farben, genau wie das restliche Dekor in dem schäbigen Hotelzimmer, saß Severus Snape und überlegte, dass das Aufgeben der Magie im Austausch für eine, wenn auch zeitlich begrenzte, Sicherheit ein fairer Preis war. Sicher, er vermisste die Freiheit sich eine heiße Tasse Tee herzuzaubern oder Dinge zu sich kommen zu lassen. Aber es gab keinen Tee den er wärmen konnte und er hatte so wenige Sachen bei sich, dass er sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte Accio einzusetzen.

Serverus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Besser er dachte nicht darüber das nach, was er nicht hatte. Die Uhr auf dem schäbigen Nachttisch neben dem Bett schlug Zwölf. Severus richtete sich auf. Er war auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Er war gerade dabei sich ins Bett zu legen, als er ein leises Pop vernahm und etwas goldenes und glitzerndes vor ihm in der Luft materialisierte. Es war ein Schokoladenfroschpäckchen.

Severus machte keine Anstalten danach zu greifen. Der erste Nichtmuggle-Gegenstand den er seit Monaten bekam, war möglicherweise nicht als Wohltat gedacht. Er überprüfte das Päckchen nach versteckten Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen und fand nichts. Daher ignorierte er das Päckchen und warf sich auf das Bett. Das Päckchen mit dem Schokoladenfrosch folgte ihm! " Nicht jetzt!", murmelte Severus. "Lass mich zuerst schlafen." Der Schokoladenfrosch gehorchte und ruhte nun auf den Nachttisch.

Als der Tag herandämmerte, begann der Schokoladenfrosch damit Severus überallhin zu folgen. Aber wenn man an einem Platz hauste, der maximal 10 Meter im Quadrat hatte, dann ging einem das nach einer Weile gewaltig auf den Zeiger. Severus versuchte seine Zeit mit dem Lesen von Muggle-Zeitungen totzuschlagen und mit der Planung wohin er anschließend gehen sollte, ( Seit drei Tagen befand er sich nun in dem Hotel.) aber seine TODO-Liste war relativ kurz und Severus ertappte sich am späten Nachmittag dabei, wie er finster auf das, vor ihm in der Luft schwebende, Päckchen mit der Süßigkeit starrte.

"Was willst Du?" Beim Merlin, jetzt redete er schon mit verzaubertem Essen!

Der Schokoladenfrosch schwebte vor Severus Hand. Severus hätte schwören können, dass das Päckchen "Öffne mich" schreien würde, wäre es in der Lage zu sprechen. Er lies das Päckchen weiter in der Luft schweben und ging von ihm weg. Er war nicht ohne Grund als paranoider Sturkopf bekannt.

Als Severus sein Abendessen zu sich nahm, er hatte sich chinesisches Essen bringen lassen, wendete der Schokoladenfrosch eine neue Technik an. Es begann um Severus zu kreisen, es kreiste und kreiste und... kreiste. Nach der zwanzigsten Runde hatte Severus seinen Appetit komplett verloren. „Hör sofort auf dich zu bewegen!"

Der Schokofrosch stoppte sein Kreisen und bewegte sich nun auf Severus Hand zu. Der dunkelhaarige Mann schätzte seine Möglichkeiten ab. Es wäre eher ungewöhnlich, dass dieses merkwürdige Schokoladenfroschpäckchen ihn in naher Zukunft in Ruhe lassen würde. Sicher, er könnte damit herumspielen und das Risiko eingehen mit einem schweren Hirnschaden im St. Mungos zu landen, oder aber er fing es ein, zerfetze die Verpackung und biss die verdammte Süßigkeit entzwei.

Der Zauberer seufze, die letzte Option war die befriedigende Variante. Allerdings kam er nicht mehr zum letzten Stadium: Dem genüsslich auf dem Schokofrosch herumkauen. Kaum hatte Severus die goldene Verpackung entfernt – „Ah, Severus! Endlich!"

Warum überraschte es ihn nicht, dass er aus über hundert großartigen Zauberern und Hexen, ausgerechnet diesen einen bekam? „Kannst du nicht in Frieden ruhn, Albus? Diese ganze Schokoladenfroschsache... Bitte sag' nicht das es dein Werk war." Der Dumbledore auf der Schokoladenfroschkarte strahlte. „Genial, nicht? ... Ich habe es selber verzaubert."

Severus zog ein mürrisches Gesicht. Er war kurz davor diese verdammte Karte in viele kleine Stücke zu reißen. Aber genau in dem Augenblick als er seine andere Hand hob um die Karte zu zerreißen, funkelten Dumbledores Augen in einer Art und Weise, die einen dicken Kloß in Severus Hals verursachte. Er spürte ein Brennen in seinem Augen. – Himmel, er vermisste diesen Mann.

Dumbledores Lächeln war liebevoll. „Ich vermisse dich Severus. Deshalb habe ich das Ding verzaubert, damit es zu dir kommt, nachdem ich gestorben bin. Severus spie fast auf die Karte. „Kapierst du es nicht Albus? Du bist tot und zwar wegen mir! Ich habe dich getötet!" „Ich weiss." Albus Stimme war einen kleinen Tick zu fröhlich. „Ich verzauberte den Schokoladenfrosch, nachdem wir über die möglichen Folgen deines Schwurs mit Mrs. Malfoy diskutiert hatten."

„Ich habe dich getötet Albus. Ich habe dich umgebracht" Er ließ seinen Daumen über das winzige Image von Dumbledore schweben. "Ich habe dich getötet …" „Severus," unterbrach ihn Dumbledore. „Weißt du welcher Tag heute ist?

Severus warf einen Blick auf die Morgenausgabe der Times. „ Der 9. Januar" Es war sein Geburtstag. Er hatte ihn vergessen. Blaue Augen starrten ernsthaft zu Severus auf. "Für deinen Geburtstag gewähre ich dir meine ganze Absolution. Ich denke nicht, dass du meine Vergebung brauchst, aber zweifellos glaubst du das."

„Aber ich habe dich..." „Ich weiss, sonst wäre der Schokoladenfrosch nicht bei dir" Severus war still. Dumbledore hob seinen Miniaturarm und presste ihn gegen Severus Daumen. „Vergib dir selbst mein Junge." Albus Foto verblasste allmählich auf der Schokoladenfrosch karte. Die Kraft des Zaubers lies nach. „Und Happy Birthday." Severus starrte noch lange Zeit auf den jetzt leeren Rahmen der Schokoladenfroschkarte.

(x) (x) (x) (x) (x) (x) (x) (x) (x) (x) (x) 

Es war März geworden und Harry Potter dachte, das er Snape endlich gefunden hatte. Das gleiche hohe, schlanke Profil, in schwarze Roben gekleidet, der gleiche Vorhang von öligem schwarzem Haar der auf den Schultern des Mannes auflag. Der gleiche aufrechte und stolze Gang, auch wenn dieser Zauberer auf der Flucht war.

Aber dieser Mann konnte nicht Severus Snape sein! Nicht in einer Millionen Jahre, hätte Harry daran geglaubt, dass Snape ein Haustier besitzen würde. Geschweige denn einen...

Schokoladenfrosch?

Harry zwinkerte. Das bildete er sich mit Sicherheit nicht ein. Da krabbelte – nein, da hopste ein Schokoladenfrosch in totaler Begeisterung auf Snapes rechter Schulter herum. Das Tierchen sah total happy aus.

Als der Snape-Doppelgänger in der Menge verschwand, schossen mögliche Schlagzeilen des „Daily Prophet" durch seinen Kopf: „Todesser auf der Flucht wurde mit hüpfenden Schoko-ladenfrosch auf der Schulter festgenommen" „Severus Snape: Mörder, Schokoholiker und völlig vom Hocker?" „Herzergreifender Augenblick bei der Festnahme eines Todessers: Schokoladenfrosch durch seine eigenen Tränen geschmolzen, während er vom ex-Hogwarts Professor beobachtet wurde. "

Eine Stimme hinter ihm brachte Harry aus seinen Grübeleien. „ Wenn sie nun fertig mit dem gaffen sind, Mr. Potter..." Harry wirbelte herum und sprach das erste was ihm durch den Kopf ging aus: „Ich dachte Schokofrösche hören nach zehn Sekunden mit dem Hüpfen auf!"

"Es scheint, dass ihre Begabung und Interesse nicht nur dem Quiddich sondern auch dem Essen gewidmet ist," sagte Snape, deutlich amüsiert. Er hob eine offene Hand zu seiner Schulter und der Schokoladenfrosch sprang darauf, es glich einer Landung auf einem fleischfarbenen Seerosenblatt. Snape streckte Harry seine Hand, samt Frosch entgegen.. "Dieser besondere Frosch wurde verzaubert um lebensecht zu wirken."

Harry hob eine Hand. „Kann ich es berühren?" „Sicher!" Der Schokoladenfrosch fühlte sich samtig an, nicht klebrig wie normale Schokolade. Das Tierchen lehnte sich in Harrys streichelnde finger und gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich, wenn es am Kinn gekitzelt wurde. Plötzlich machte es einen Satz und sprang dem überraschten Harry auf den Arm. „Es mag sie.", sagte Snape und seine Stimmer wurde sehr leise. „ Ich vermute, das ich nun mit ihnen gehen kann."

„Wovon reden sie eigentlich?" „Verneinen sie es nicht, Potter! Sie sind hier um mich festzunehmen und zurück in die Zaubererwelt zu bringen, als Verräter und Mörder von Albus Dumbledore!" Oh mein Gott! Keiner hatte sich darum geschert Snape die Sache zuerklären...

„Sie denken das ich hier bin um sie ...Momentmal, sie möchten festgenommen werden? Haben sie mich aus diesem Grund angesprochen?" Snape schaute weg. „Ich habe mich mit der Vergangenheit arrangiert. Nun bin ich bereit, das Ganze abzuschließen. Egal wie es letztendlich ausgeht!"

Der Schokoladenfrosch begann frenetisch an Harrys Jacke zu knabbern und zu beißen. Es protestierte und wollte sein Herrchen beschützen. Harry platzierte vorsichtig eine Hand über das panische Tierchen und beruhigte es. „Snape!" Keine Reaktion. „Snape!" Schwarze Augen trafen auf Grüne.

„Ich... Ja, ich bin hier um sie festzunehmen! Aber sehen sie, es ist nicht so wie sie denken..." Harry schluckte. „ Es ist vorüber! Der Krieg meine ich. Er ist tot und .. tja sie haben mich zum ehrenvollen Oberhaupt des Wizengamot gemacht!

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Ja ich weis. Ich bin nicht qualifiziert. Ich bin dumm, impulsive, unbekümmert... aber sie sehen es nicht, die Öffentlichkeit meine ich. Nur sie waren der einzige der es zu mir sagte und wenn ich es hasse es zuzugeben, so ganz unrecht haben sie nicht!"

Ein Grinsen

"So, es wird alles in Ordnung kommen mit ihrer Verhandlung. Dumbledore hinterließ seine Erinnerungen, wir haben eine Zeugenaussage von Malfoy. Sie werden nicht verurteilt werden. Doch schon, weil sie ein Todesesser am Anfang waren. Aber Sie werden den Kuss oder Azkaban nicht bekommen. Dazu stehe ich."

Als Snape sprach, war seine Stimme wie ein Schnurren, und Harrys Herz begann rasend schnell zu schlagen. "Ist Ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen, euer Ehren, dass diese bevorzugte Behandlung des Angeklagten außerhalb des Gerichtes selbst ein Verbrechen ist ?" "Ich … nein. Nein, Sir." "Entfernen sie freundlicherweise ihre Hand von meinem Frosch und gehen sie zu ihrem Publikum, das sie anhimmelt, zurück. Kommen Sie wieder, wenn sie ihre Gedanken geordnet haben."

Harry gab den Frosch zurück, welcher prompt seinen Stammplatz auf Snapes Schulter wieder einnahm. Aber er wollte das Treffen noch nicht beenden. „ Geben ihnen die Muggles keine komischen Blicke, weil sie einen hüpfenden Frosch dabei haben?" fragte er

„Muggles sehen solche Sachen nicht!" spottete Snape. Harry rollte mit seinen Augen „Sie sind immer noch solch ein arroganter Bastard." Snape neigte seinen Kopf in einer spöttischen Verbeugung!" Ich möchte sie doch nicht enttäuschen, Potter!"

Harry lachte. Zum allerersten mal teilte er einen amüsanten Moment mit Snape und erfreute sich daran. Ja, er würde mit Sicherheit zurückgehen um sich über gewisse Dinge klar zu werden. Snape war mit Sicherheit keine Gefahr für die Gemeinschaft – Er besaß einen Schokoladenfrosch als Haustier, um Merlins willen! Er würde darüber nachdenken, wie er Snape auf legalem Weg beschützen konnte.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, dann!" Harry strecke seine Hand aus und grinste, als Snapes größere Hand seine nahm.

(x) (x) (x) (x) (x) (x) (x) (x) (x) (x) (x) 

A/N: Rechtschreibfehler findet, der darf sie gerne behalten! ;) Anyway, dies ist meine erste größere Übersetzung ( Mehr als eine Wordseite!) von einer englischen Geschichte. Ich würde mich über Feedback sehr freuen.

Alles liebe

4ueyesonly


End file.
